This invention relates to new and useful improvements in carpet cleaning assemblies.
Conventionally, carpets are cleaned by so-called steam cleaning with or without the addition of a foaming type shampoo.
Usually these assemblies are relatively heavy and have to be dragged rearwardly by the operator so that the steam and shampoo can engage the pile and can be vacuumed therefrom. Because of the weight, they can only be used in one direction and have to be relatively narrow because of the excessive weight required.
Other types of carpet cleaning machines utilize a hand held wand with a foam dispenser and vacuum nozzle connected remotely to a solution tank and recovery tank unit. However, these require considerable pressure to be applied in order to ensure sufficient engagement with the pile of the carpet.
All of these devices whether they use brushes or not, suffer from several disadvantages.
The main disadvantage is the fact that foaming shampoo require post rinsing as the shampoo embeds within the fibres together with residual dirt and is extremely difficult to remove. If post rising is not undertaken, then this residual shampoo readily attracts further dirt so that the carpet requires frequent cleaning.
Furthermore, in order to remove the shampoo with or without post rinsing, excessive hot water or steam is utilized which often causes shrinking of the carpet and/or bleeding of the dye from the backing thereof.